


- Hell in the tougue - 【R18G】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *题目真实瞎几把起。*时间线是5D一个月昏迷期间。UD触手为前提。*简言之是D被触手时候的梦魇。*其实是一篇UD的一部分，但是那篇UD卡了。*很病很扭曲很黑很ooc。*提及一点GT rape*说到底还是VD【。





	- Hell in the tougue - 【R18G】

+  
而但丁反复做着光怪陆离的噩梦。  
梦里那些从天而降的恶魔劈开他面前的玻璃，火焰烧着他的肉体，他无法好好呼吸，他几乎要把自己的肺咳出来。他周边的空气变得滚烫，有女人在那里惨叫，他闻到空气里肉体被烧糊之后的焦臭；火光里还站着谁，他看不清看不到，他们都被火舌卷走了，不见了。而他伸出的手飞快地被火焰吞没，滚烫的烈焰撕碎了他的皮肉。八岁的他开始失声惨叫，胸腔里的恐惧与绝望像洪水一样将他吞没，他抱着脑袋蹲下来，脚下的地面被烧出了裂痕开始轰然崩塌。  
他坠下去了。他坠进一个漆黑的谷低，那地方长满了尖利细长的倒刺，它们扎进他坠落的身体，它们刺破了他的喉咙，扎穿了他的头颅。他的血流的到处都是，它们从他的身体里一点一点地流干，他不知道时间停了多少秒，直到他的肉体像那些流出血一样的溶解，它们沿着那些尖刺流淌下去落进一个空无一物的空间。他瘫在那空白空间的地上，他挪不动分毫，他浑身的肌肉都被崩成稀烂，而他身上那个缠满了绷带的婊子正在强奸他。  
这太荒谬了，这太荒谬了。  
那根粗大的茎撕扯着他，他被撞得零零散散。而他记不得那是谁了，他也瞧不清他，他甚至连那个家伙的眼睛是什么颜色的都无法分辨。他只知道那根该死的玩意儿像是要撕碎他整个身体，他身上没有哪块地方是完好的，他痛的不得了。被艹开的地方不停地淌着血，他快被用尽了，他像是一团被丢弃了的烂泥一般任人践踏。他在这场残酷的暴行里发出痛苦的鼻吸，撕裂一般的痛楚使他几乎要张嘴尖叫出来，而他体内的东西变大变硬了，艹着他的人正在享受他的痛苦。他的胃里翻涌出一股强烈的恶心感，他将全部声音吞咽进喉咙。他不知道自己在哪儿，下一步要去到哪里，这些荒诞的事情又什么时候才能结束。直到最后那个人掐紧了他的脖子，他胸腔里的空气全都被压榨出去，这个世界的声音全都消失，变成一种尖锐的耳鸣，他的视线里出现雪花一样腐烂开的斑点，他濒临窒息，而那个人用射出的精水填满了他一整个肚子。  
他所在的空间又开始崩毁了，他稀烂的身体开始分解，被拆散，最后像是雨滴一般从天而降狠狠砸落在塔顶冰冷的石板。  
大雨的声音一下子就冲进他的耳膜里，他的认知中里布满了噪音。他吃力地眨着眼睛，那团深蓝色的影子扭曲成一团揉进这场漫天倾泻的雨水，它们在一点点的消失，它们融合进天空正中央的黑色空洞，那儿很快就变成一片不停扭转的砖红色块。水浪轰隆隆响着，它们又像是世界开始崩塌的声音。  
他的肚子鼓胀起来，肚皮被那突然鼓胀的东西撑住清晰可见的血管和筋脉，它们长得那么大那么快，就好像刚才射进来的精水立刻在他肚子里扎了根发了芽，想要以他的内脏为温床撑破他的皮肉生长出来。他艰难的呼吸，他把自己蜷缩起来，粘稠而腥臭的液体从他下面的穴口朝外流淌，那好像是血，又好像是别的什么被撕碎了的的东西。  
他看不清空间的那些变换了，雨什么时候停的他不知道，他的整个躯体都被折叠起来揉碎了投进那座孤岛的古宅，深色厅堂的楼顶直冲云霄，它们瞧不见尽头，莹莹的蓝色光点飘散在那里，它们逐渐消失不见。有什么东西叮叮当当地响在他的耳边，他转过头去，瞧见那碎成了四分五裂的吊坠。  
-他想起来了。  
那些触肢在这一刻撕破了他的皮肉从他的小腹和肚子里喷发出来，疼痛使他仰高脖子嘶吼。  
-他想起来了。童年的那场火或是在他面前消失影子。  
他的掌心和胸口开始一齐发出尖锐的疼痛。他的身体被触肢生长的冲劲拉拽着挺起腰来，他的血喷溅的到处都是，它们浇在他自己身上，在他的身体之下流淌成浓稠的湖，那些生出的肢干榨取着他的力气与血液，它们吸收着母胎所有的营养；它们像是树一样疯狂生长，用他的腹部孕育缠绕不休的根脉；直到他几乎全身都被这些东西撑破。他睁着散去的瞳孔无法控制地痉挛，他再也没有一点力气喊叫，他的喉咙口发出无声而又干涸的尖哽。  
他的眼泪像是泉涌一般冲破出去。

++  
*无了


End file.
